The Christmas Kiss
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: It's Christmas time in the samurai house and Emily thinks Jayden might be interested in Mia, will she get her Christmas kiss with the guy of her dreams?


**Decided to write a cute holiday Jemily oneshot, the idea took nearly an hour to type out but I'm happy with my end result**

 **The Christmas Kiss**

Everyone was excited for Christmas, as a group they picked out the perfect tree and the most festive decorations they could find for the house. Ji felt bad that due to the nighlok they couldn't be with their families for the holidays but seeing as it was a family business the families understood. Jayden and the girls were decorating the tree while Antonio, Mike and Kevin decorated the front room. Of course the tree had ornaments in their respective colors.

"It's looking very festive," Mia said examining their hard work.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get started on the outside decorations," Emily said excitedly.

Antonio looked out the window, "Do you think it'll snow for Christmas?" he asked.

"I've lived here for a long time," Jayden said, "I've only seen it snow twice and by the time it was Christmas morning it had either melted away already or it was snowing with rain."

"So you've never had a true white Christmas?" Emily asked.

"Not really, I mean like I said there was some snow but I never got to play in it on Christmas or anything."

"That's a little sad, everyone should get to play in the snow for Christmas."

Jayden shrugged, "Maybe one day but based on that sunshine out there I don't know if this will be the year."

Mike and Kevin picked up the lights and outside decorations, "Come on, lets get the lights up and the yard all festive."

"Ji already set the ladder in the front."

"Does it really take six to hang lights and set up an inflatable Santa?" Antonio asked.

"Probably not," Kevin figured.

"How about three of us work outside and the other three start on the gingerbread houses? That way the decorating can get done quicker and give us more time to shop for our secret santa."

"That's a good idea," Mia agreed,

"I'll get started," Emily said quickly grabbing one of the boxes of gingerbread houses.

"Me too," Jayden added grabbing another box.

Antonio grabbed another box before Mia could, "I'll help them,"

"Wow you guys are quick," Mia commented. "I guess I'll help Mike and Kevin outside." She headed out and the boys gave Antonio a silent thank you before he went to the kitchen.

"Quick thinking volunteering for the gingerbread houses guys," Antonio said. "But do you really think Mia could mess up something that comes with directions?"

"You haven't been here as long as we have Antonio, she strays from instructions because she believes cooking is an art." Jayden explained.

"It sort of is," He argued.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean peanut butter and jelly cheeseburgers are a good idea."

Antonio made a face, "That's…a good point."

"I'm going to go grab the candy so we can decorate these houses," Jayden went in search of the candy knowing where Ji had hidden it so they wouldn't eat it.

Antonio saw Emily's eyes following Jayden and smiled, "So Emily who did you draw for secret Santa?"

"I got Mia,"

"Any idea what you're gonna get her?"

"I got something in mind,"

"So when are you and Jayden gonna get together?"

Emily blushed. "What?"

"Everyone but him can tell you like him."

"Are you kidding?"

Antonio shook his head. "No, in all honesty Mike and Kevin are betting on when you'll have your first kiss."

"You're betting on my possible love life?"

"I'm not, they are. So when do you think it'll happen?"

"I don't know, I don't even know if he likes me like that, I mean why would he?"

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"What?"

"Why do you think he wouldn't like you like that?"

"Because I know you all think of me as a little sister because I'm the youngest."

"Well that's a good point but there's always a chance he doesn't see you as a sister."

"Well lately he and Mia have been spending time together." She said sadly. "Maybe he likes her the way I like him."

Antonio was going to say something but Jayden came back with the candy, "Got the candy,"

"Great, I could use a sugar rush," Antonio reached for the bag but Jayden pulled it back.

"We can't eat too much of it, it's supposed to be for the houses."

"But that doesn't mean we can't spare just one piece of candy each," Emily said.

"He's right Jayden, one piece each won't do any harm."

"I guess you're right,"

"Great, I want a candy cane,"

Jayden grabbed a candy cane and handed it to Antonio. "What would you like Em?"

"Anything chocolate,"

"You got it," He handed her a chocolate kiss and grabbed another for himself. "Lets get started,"

"He gave you a kiss," Antonio whispered to Emily.

"Shut up," She hissed.

"What?" Jayden asked.

"Nothing, Antonio just thinks his house will be better than mine," Emily quickly lied.

"You guys know this isn't a contest right?"

"It is now," Antonio said going with Emily's lie.

A while later the others came into the kitchen having finished the outside of the house. They started making hot chocolate while the houses were being decorated with candy and various colors of frosting.

"They're looking great guys," Mia said eyeing the three houses.

"Yeah," Mike agreed, "Do we really have to wait until Christmas to eat them?"

"It's only a few days Mike, you can wait."

"Easier said than done Kev,"

Mia poured hot chocolate for everyone, "I can't wait for it to get dark so we can see the house all lit up,"

"I can't believe that just a few hours ago the house looked so different. I wish we could keep the decorations up all year." Emily said taking a drink. "It's such a beautiful time of year, twinkling lights, breathtaking decorations and so much laughter and togetherness."

"Yeah, I'm glad to be spending the holidays with you guys, we're our own second family."

Mia glanced at the clock and finished her hot chocolate, "I have to go to the mall, the gift I ordered should have arrived today."

"You had to order your gift?" Kevin asked.

"Well I knew what I was looking for and the store was sold out so I made a special order."

"I'll go with you," Jayden said, "I still have to get my gift."

"Okay, we can get going when you're finished decorating your house."

"I'm almost done,"

"Take your time," Emily glanced at Antonio with a sad look, he returned a sympathetic look.

The days leading up to Christmas passed torturously slow for the young samurai rangers but they were enjoying not having to go into any battles. They spent most of the days enjoying the Christmas movies on TV and the festivities in town.

Late on Christmas eve Emily had trouble sleeping, she usually did having so much excitement for Christmas morning. She grabbed her shoes and jacket and decided to sit outside for a while. She headed down the hall to the back yard and didn't expect to see Jayden sitting out there.

"Jayden?"

Jayden looked up and smiled, "Hey, you couldn't sleep either?"

"I never can on Christmas eve,"

"Neither can I, since you're up would you like to sit with me for a while?"

"Of course," She walked over to the bench and set next to Jayden, "So why can you sleep?"

"I guess I just love Christmas so much, brings out my inner child."

"So you're trying to look for Santa?" Emily teased.

Jayden laughed, "No nothing like that, why are you up?"

"I'm just so excited for Christmas morning. My mom would always make tree shaped pancakes for breakfast, we'd open our presents and sing Christmas carols."

"Sounds like your family has fun traditions."

"Yeah, I miss them and I'm bummed I can't be with them this year but I'm glad we're celebrating in our own way. Did you and Ji ever do anything special for Christmas?"

"Not really, I mean we'd have breakfast, gifts and movies but nothing that stands out like your tree shaped pancakes."

"Well maybe next year I'll invite you to my house for the holidays, Ji too," she added.

"Sounds like it'd be fun, I look forward to it." Jayden looked up and smiled, glad that Mia hung up a certain decoration. "Hey Em?"

Emily looked at Jayden, "Yes?" Without warning Jayden leaned over and kissed her, he broke the kiss much too soon in Emily's opinion. "Wow,"

"Yeah," Jayden agreed. "I've waited a long time to do that,"

"You have?"

Jayden nodded. "I didn't want to lose my nerve so I had Mia sort of set me up to do it."

"What do you mean?"

"Look up,"

Emily tilted her head up, "Is that mistletoe?"

"Yeah, she set up a few around the house, I'm not sure where exactly."

"Is that why you've been hanging around Mia lately?"

"You noticed, um, actually the mistletoe was only thought up earlier tonight."

"What about the rest of the days?"

"She was helping me with my gift, I shouldn't tell you this but I'm your secret Santa,"

"Wow, all this time I thought you were hanging out with her because you liked her."

"I do like her but not romantically, not like you."

"You like me?"

"Of course I do. Do you like me?"

"Yeah, I really do and I'm sure whatever your present is that it'll be perfect because I'm sure it came from your heart."

"It did," Jayden leaned in to kiss her again but stopped when he noticed it started to snow.

"Jayden, it's snowing!" Emily stood up and went into the yard area, "I can't believe it's really snowing," Jayden smiled as Emily started to spin and dance as the snowflakes danced around her. "This means in the morning you can finally play in Christmas snow!" Emily stopped when she noticed Jayden just watching her, "What? What is it?"

"Nothing, you just look beautiful and so free dancing around in the snow."

Emily blushed, "Dance around with me for a while?"

"Of course,"

It was nearly an hour later when they decided to get back to bed, by then there was nearly two inches of snow so there was a big chance they'd enjoy a real snow day in the morning. They went back inside and stood outside their rooms.

"So, I have to ask," Jayden started before either of them went into their rooms,

"What is it Jayden?"

"What does this mean for us? I mean do we stay friends or…" He trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

Emily nervously bit her lip, "I think we should be together."

"You do?"

"I like you Jayden and I want to see what we would lead to."

Jayden smiled and kissed Emily again, "Sweet dreams Emily,"

"You too, I'll see you in the morning."

"Actually, it's almost two in the morning."

"It is isn't it?"

"Merry Christmas Emily,"

"Merry Christmas Jayden, I guess our anniversary will be easy to remember,"

"Yeah," Jayden kissed her one last time before they went into their rooms.

The next morning everyone got up and decided to open gifts before breakfast. Mia was Mike's secret Santa and she got him a hover board. Mike got Antonio a new tackle box, Antonio having remembered something from Jayden's childhood got him baseball gear. He was surprised he would remember something from so long ago.

"Merry Christmas Emily," Jayden said handing Emily her gift. "I hope you like it," Emily happily opened the box and inside was a charm bracelet. The bracelet had everyone's symbol, an ape for her zord, a charm of two girls symbolizing herself and her sister and a heart.

"Wow," Emily was speechless, "I love it. Thank you so much Jayden," Emily hugged him tight and kissed him in front of everyone.

"Whoa, when did that start happening?" Mike asked.

"Uh, late last night."

"That means I win the bet Mike,"

"Technically it was this morning, it was like one in the morning," Jayden corrected.

"What?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd sit outside for a while and Jayden was already sitting there, after we talked for a while he saw mistletoe above us and kissed me,"

"That means _I_ win," Mia said proudly.

"You were in on it?" Jayden asked,

"Yeah,"

"You so cheated, I told you my plan weeks ago and you hung the mistletoe so I could go through with it,"

"What?" Mike and Kevin exclaimed.

"You had inside information?"

"Why don't you guys just forget the bet and not make any more bets based on us," Emily suggested.

"Fine," the three agreed.

"Oh Mia I was your secret Santa," Emily handed her gift to Mia, "Merry Christmas Mia,"

"Thanks Emily," She unwrapped and opened the box, "Wow," in the box was a chef's outfit complete with a hat, "I love it Emily, thank you. I'll be sure to wear it as soon as I get back in the kitchen."

"I'm glad you like it,"

"Merry Christmas everyone," Ji said happily. "I'll go get started on breakfast,"

"Hold on Ji," Jayden said, "We all chipped in what we had and got you something." He reached under the tree and pulled out another box, "Merry Christmas," Ji unwrapped the box and found a motorcycle helmet inside.

"A new helmet, it's great."

"We thought you could use a new one after your old one took some damage to the visor."

"Thank you all, well breakfast will be a while so why don't you act like kids and play in the snow?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," Mike said getting up to get dressed for the snow.

A few minutes later everyone was outside having fun in the snow. They did snow angels and had a small snowball fight before they had to inside for breakfast. As soon as they finished eating they were back outside ready to build some snowmen.

"So Jayden what do you think of your first white Christmas?" Emily asked.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "It's been the most perfect day,"

Emily smiled up at him and kissed him, "I'm glad you think so too. Merry Christmas Jayden,"

"Merry Christmas Emily."

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this story and has a Merry Christmas**


End file.
